


Red Riding Hood

by yaoi_is_lyfe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost Rape, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Coming of Age, Dead Carla, Dead Grisha, Good Parent Grisha, Human Eren Yeager, Just teasing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Memory Loss, Older Eren Yeager, Orphan Eren Yeager, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Promise, Rutting, Smut, Werewolf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), it's not that bad, ooc levi, smol bean Levi, swear it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_is_lyfe/pseuds/yaoi_is_lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Eren is napping in the forest on his way to his parents' graves he awakes to find a small ivory-haired wolf pup eating from his basket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eren

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's my second fic! My imagination is WAY to active so I haven't updated my first fic Sumer Break. It'll probably be updated before the month is over. School just started a few days ago and i'm already getting homework!! T_T I'm already working on the second chapter so it should be up in about two weeks. Srry  
> I have ideas for a halloween Ereri/Riren fic and maybe a one shot. But i srsly need to finish my first one  
> Anyway enjoy!!

Eren POV (14 years old)

“Do you have everything Eren?” 

“Yes, Mika.”

“Biscuits?”

“Yes.”

“Meat?”

“Yup.” I say popping the ‘p’ at the very end.

“Candles? Blanket?”

“Yes and yes.” Mikasa nods and continues to go over her imaginary checklist so that she can keep me here with her longer.

“Ok. What about your boots? Or your scarf? Gloves? Sweater?-”

“Mikasa.” I interrupt. When she stops she looks at me with wide eyes. “I'm gonna be fine,” I say smoothly. “Calm down.” 

“But what if the wolves-”

“Mika.” When I’m sure she’s listening I speak again. “First of all, it's the middle of spring. Why would I need winter clothing? Second, you actually believe that werewolf bullshit? They don't exist. I'll be fine.” She averts her gaze and pulls her scarf up to her mouth then she sighs in defeat. 

“Fine…” she barely whispers. “But be back before nightfall.” I roll my eyes at her over protectiveness but I can understand. We’re the only family we’ve got so we have to look out for each other.  
“I will. Promise.” I give her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek and she silently nods afterward. When I get to the door I grab my red cloak but before I'm out the door I hear Mikasa say;  
“Be safe. Love you.” I turn around and give her a reassuring smile and nod. 

“Will do. Love you too.” Then I was off. 

Ever since both our parents died Mikasa and I would visit their graves that were on the other side of the forest. They were buried there because it was where they first met, had their first date, and got married. When I was born they took me to the little field every year for my birthday and family picnics. When I turned 6 dad died from an illness that spread through our village like the plague. Many people fell victim to the illness that had no cure and their bodies slowly deteriorated from the inside out. They would die about a month after falling ill. Two if they were lucky. Not even two years later our mother fell victim to the same illness.  
Every year on our parents’ anniversary we would visit them. But me visiting their graves wasn't the reason Mikasa was worrying so much. No. It was the forest she was afraid of. To get to their graves I would have to go through the ‘cursed’ part of the forest. People say that there’s a family of werewolves that live there but I think it's just some bullshit made up by some traveler who almost pissed their pants hunting for game.  
Mikasa is sick with a nasty cold this year so she won't be able to come with me and she's afraid the werewolves will, and I quote ‘hunt me down and eat me’. I just can’t believe she actually believes in that shit. She’s supposed to be the smart one out of the two of us.

I start my journey by entering the edge of the forest where lush grass, a few flowers, and some smaller looking trees grow. When I walk deeper into the forest I pull my hood over my eyes to block the sunlight. If there's anything I hate about this hood it’s the bright ass red color. But it was mom’s so I love it almost as much as I love Mikasa.   
After walking for a little over half an hour I finally come to the cursed part of the forest. In front of me is a rundown, brown wooden gate that comes up to my waist. It's supposed to keep children away and safe. I've been through here so many times that I've lost count and never once have I seen one of these “werewolves”.  
Like I said, a bunch of bullshit.  
I don't even bother to open the gate and jump over it. When I look around me I see a bunch of big ass trees that are so close together sunlight can't even filter through the leaves. It's dark and the ground is just dirt where grass refuses to grow, even a little. After my little sightseeing, I start walking again. 

‘When I left home it was about a while after 2 so it should be a little past 3 now.’ While I'm walking I hear my stomach sing the battle cry of its ancestors. 

‘Now that I think about it, I didn't eat breakfast this morning. Maybe I should stop and take a break. It has been almost an hour. If I stop now and eat for a little while I should be at their graves by 5. Hmm...alright.’

I sit in front of a thick tree and open the basket which is full of bread, jam, dried meat, berries, and water. I take out one of the three biscuits and spread jam over it. While I'm peacefully eating, I hear leaves rustle somewhere near me. I pause when I'm about to take another bite and slowly scan the area around me. When I don't see anything out of the ordinary I finish my biscuit. 

‘What the hell is wrong with me? There's nothing here. Probably just a bunny or something.’

Next, I pull out the berries when I hear rustling again but closer.  
‘Okay….just a bunny. Right.’

When I don't hear anything I resume my small breakfast/lunch. When I finish half of the fruit I finally take out the meat. This time the sound is even closer than it was before.  
‘Okay. What the fuck ?’

The sound goes on for about a second longer before it stops. I start to get suspicious so being the idiot that I am I speak.   
“Hello.” No answer. “Is anyone out here?” Still no answer.   
After listening for a solid five minutes I decide that it was definitely a rabbit and let it go. I go back to eating and take out the meat and eat about half of it. When I finish I feel a little sleepy and decide that it wouldn't hurt to take a little nap. When I finally doze off, I don't notice the small, grey, gunmetal orbs watching me from behind.


	2. Levi Goes Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter here!!! This chapter is set 3 days before Eren leaves to see his parents.

**Levi POV (11 years old)**

“Are you ready choit noir?”

I turn my back towards the mirror to face my mother and give her a small barely noticeiable smile and a slight nod. 

“Yes maman.” She gives me a warm smile then speaks.

“Are you nervous honey?” I shake my head and face the mirror again to silently admiring my reflection with it’s awesome new hunting outfit. I’m wearing a black t-shirt with a black leather cloak that almost touches the floor but not quite and fans out at the bottom. My pants are also black with black combat boots. When I’m done looking at the awesomeness that is my new outfit I turn back to my mother. She’s also wearing a hunting outfit the exact same as mine but her boots are knee high. 

Today is my first hunt. Me and mom are wolf humanoids, or what humans call werewolves. When a male humanoid turns nine years of age, their fathers teach them to hunt but since mine died when I was four he never got the chance. When that happened, mom decided that she would be the one to teach me to hunt. When our hometown caught wind of this, they practically flipped and the elders were infuriated. All the men and women in our village talked about how women were supposed to stay in the house and take care of the children and the elders lectured her and tried to talk her out of it, but she insisted she would do it and we decided to move out of the village.

It wasn’t that females weren’t  **_allowed_ ** to hunt, they just didn’t. Female humanoids were not trained to hunt because everyone thought they were to weak and fragile and were supposed to look after the house and children. When a female turned thirteen they started taking lessons on how to clean, sew, cook, bare a child, and take care of one. My mother took the lessons but never enjoyed them. When they were over, her father -my grandfather- would teach her the basics of hunting and would even take her on actual hunts. When the village found out they weren’t exactly upset, more like shocked. But when they found out I was to be taught by a woman, that’s when they went crazy. After her and dad got married, she stopped hunting to raise me and took care of the house.  

When I told my best friends Isabel and Farlan they were upset but they understood. Farlan more than Isabel. While she cried a river of tears and tried to drag me back Farlan had to hold her back and told me to take care. It wasn’t that he wasn’t upset, he just knew it had to be done.  

“Are you sure?” Mom’s voice brings me out of my thoughts and I shake my head a little to clear it.

“I could always go by myself and you’ll be safe here.” I feel the ends of my mouth twitch a little at how nervous and over protective she’s being. 

“I’ll be fine maman. If anything goes wrong I promise I’ll find my way back home.” I say blankly. She looks at me with a calculating gaze but she has a worried look on her face. After our mini staring contest she drops her head in defeat and her arms go limp by her sides.

“......alright.” This time I give her a genuine smile but I don’t show my teeth. She smiles back and we head out.

After walking through the forest for about five minutes we come across a baby colossal hog. I get a weird feeling in my gut but I ignore it, thinking it’s just nerves.

“Ok. Ready Levi?” Mom whispers when were about fifty yards away. When I nod she shifts into her wolf form so I do the same without question. 

_ ‘Okay honey, first we stalk it.’  _ When I hear a voice in my head I think I’m going crazy at first but I calm down after realizing it’s just mom. Humanoids can use telepathy with each other which comes in handy when hunting in groups so that we don’t scare off our pray. I nod in response and she continues.

_ ‘Keep your steps light and soft. Lift the ends of your paws so they don’t touch the ground and walk slowly.’  _ When she starts walking I quickly follow being mindful of my claws and lift them off the ground. She turns around to look at me and compliments me.

_ ‘Good job baby.’  _ I lightly blush at the name and continue stalking towards the hog. When were about five yards behind the hog she stops behind a bush and so do I.

_ ‘Okay we’re close enough now.’  _  She gets into a position and explains what she’s doing. 

_ ‘When you’re close to your prey stop far enough so that you can pounce but not close enough to where they might be able to see you.’  _  I nod for her to continue. 

_ ‘First plant your hind legs firmly behind you shoulder length apart and slightly arch your back’  _  When she demonstrates I follow and partially get into position. She stands properly and I’m about to do the same when she speaks.

_ ‘Don’t move.’  _  She shifts back to half human and crawls over to me.  _ ‘Your back isn’t arched enough. You want to be able to jump just far enough to pin your prey down’  _  She gets behind me and pulls my hind legs back about four inches and my back arches even more. 

_ ‘Perfect’  _ __ She shifts back to wolf and plants her front feet on both sides of her mouth and puts her head between them so I do the same.

_ ‘On three use your back legs to propel forward and raise your front paws up. When you land you should be on or really close to the hog. If you land on it bite down. I’ll go in right after you.’  _

_ ‘Alright maman. I’m ready now.’  _

_ ‘Okay. One…’   _ I plant my feet further into the ground. 

_ ‘Two…’  _ I subconsciously wag my rear end a little in excitement. 

_ ‘Three!’  _  I pounce as hard and as high as I can and land right in the middle of the baby hog’s back and bite into the nape of its neck. It lets out a wail that rings in my sensitive ears and runs in circles. Mom comes in, to bite its legs to slow it down so we can kill it. While I’m on its back I bite and sink my claws into various places until it falls down. I get off and bite the front of it’s neck. It squirms and mom bites its legs to the point where it can’t even move them. It’s still squirming so I bite harder and drag my claws across its face.

When it stops I release it and step back a little. I sit and look at my work but the feeling from earlier comes back. Once again I shake it off and look up to my left to see mom looking down at me with a warm and proud look in her eyes.    

_ ‘Good job choit noir! You did wonderful!’  _ She licks my face feverently and I blush while trying to back away but she pulls me closer. 

_ ‘T-thanks mom..’  _  When she pulls away she shifts back to human and goes picks up the hog. When she bends down, a loud deafening screech resonates through the forest and the ground shakes. I look around somewhat frantically and see a huge  hog, bulldozing its way towards us. Before I can even react it runs into mom and she’s sent flying into a tree. 

_ ‘Mom!’  _ She shifts and I try to run over to her but the hog gets me and I skid across the forest floor. 

_ ‘Levi get out of here!’  _  I quickly get up and look at her like she just told me I’m being put up for adoption. She runs to the mother hog and clings to her side.

_ ‘I’m not leaving you here!’ _

I run to help but the flailing hod accidentally kicks me and when I hit the ground I fall awkwardly on my front paw. 

_ ‘Levi Ackerman! Listen to your mother and run away!!’  _ I look up to see her scratching and biting the animal. I look back and forth between my mom and the clear (without the trees) forest.

_ ‘Leave!!  _ **_NOW_ ** _!!  _ I start to slightly bounce on my paws and very hesitantly run away as fast as I can with a hurt ankle. 

_ ‘Sorry mom…..’   _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was THAT for a second chapter?! Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!!


	3. Levi the Lost Wolf Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren finally meet...sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter here. This chapter will be spread out through the three days that Levi is lost so this is still his POV.

**[New Dialog]**

"Ereri" - Normal Speaking

 _'Ereri'_ \- 1st POV Thoughts

 _'Ereri'_ \- Telepathy

* * *

 

I ran. I ran and ran and didn’t stop. I jumped over logs and tree roots and. I slid under bushes. And I made sharp turns left and right. And the entire time, I didn’t even bother to look where I was going. At this point I didn’t even care. I left my mom to deal with that bastard by herself. I abandoned her. What if I can’t find her again? What if I’m dead before she finds me? What if the hog kills her?

After that thought I trip on my legs and fall face first into a stream. 

_ She won’t. She won’t die. She can’t. I don’t want to be left alone.  _

I swim to the other side and dry myself off. Then I finally take them time to look around me. I’m in a clearing and I see the river behind me. The sun is about to go down in a few minutes so I shift and examine my hurt wrist. 

_ It’s swollen but it doesn’t look broken. It’s just sprang. _

I placed my hand into the interior breast pocket of my cloak and pulled out a dark green ointment in a test tube shaped bottle. I popped off the cork and poured the thick substance onto my injured wrist. I used three fingers to lightly rub the ointment into my skin. Once I was done I took bandages from the right side of my cloak and tried to wrapped my injury as best as I could. When I finished I tore off the excess with my teeth and placed the unused bandages back into my cloak. 

When I was done I was at a loss for what to do next. The sun was going to disappear in about five minutes and I didn't know how to find my way back home.

_ ‘ I can’t smell mom so I can't trace her scent.’ _

Just as I was about to plunge myself into dark, brooding thoughts, my stomach growled.

_ ‘That's right. I haven't eaten since lunch.’  _

I walk forward, not really knowing where I was going, maybe hoping to find some berries. 

_ ‘I'd rather not hunt for any meat after today's incident.’ _

I let out a pathetic whimper while my ears droop and my tail goes limp at the thought of today's events.

_ ‘I hope she's okay.’ _

A few feet ahead of me on my left I see a bush full of blackberries. I pick power walk over to the bush and eat the berries somewhat like a slob but never getting anything on my face. 

They're really sweet and juicy. When I feel satisfactory at least ¾ of the bountiful bush is bare. I lick my lips and shift so that I can rest for the night. I walk in around in a small circle and curl into a tight ball with my tail around my front and my ears slack. 

_ ‘Goodnight mom.’  _

* * *

**Day 2**

I woke up the next afternoon to a ray of sunlight somehow finding its way through the leaves of the dense forest and to my eye and the rustling of the berry bush behind me. I go stiff, my eyes still closed, until the movement stops. I hear something squeak in front of me. I slightly crack open my right eye to see a plump bunny with brown fur sitting in front of me with large brown eyes. It doesn't move. It just stares at me and I can feel my nose twitch from the smell of raw meat. I feel the insides of my mouth start to water and the primal instincts within me telling me to jump the rodent right here and now. 

The bunny is still standing in front of me and the longer it's there the more I want to tear it apart. When it turns its back to go away that's when I strike. I quickly pub pounce on the defenseless bunny and bite the nape of its neck. It flails its legs and jerks its body this way and that, trying to away but it's no use. A moment or two later, the bunny goes limp and I have lunch for the day.

I shift and crouch down, and before grabbing a dagger from my cloak I slide it off to avoid getting blood on it. I grab a dagger from my cloak to cut off a thick leg and eat it. I do the same with the other three legs. Then the back, sides and the head. Soon there's nothing left but a small clean skeleton (save for a few spots of blood here and there). I look down to see my hands covered in blood and a small amount of brown fur. At some point I threw my dagger to the side and ate with my bare hands. 

“Great my hands are filthy.” 

I get up from my crouching position and make my way back to the river. Luckily the bush and river weren’t that far from each other. When I reach the river’s edge I get on my knees and can see the blood around my mouth in my reflection. I grimace and quickly remove the offending substance from my face and hands. When I’m finished I see the last traces of blood being carried away by the river. 

I get up from my crouching position and make my way back to the river. Luckily the bush and river weren’t that far from each other. When I reach the river’s edge I get on my knees and can see the blood around my mouth in my reflection. I grimace and quickly remove the offending substance from my face and hands. When I’m finished I see the last traces of blood being carried away by the river. 

After staring into my reflection like it’ll give me the answers to every question I’ve ever asked I stand up and stretch. When my arms are above my head I freeze.  Now that I’m not covered in leather I can smell it perfectly. Through my long sleeved shirt I smell sweat and musk. It’s absolutely the most revolting thing I’ve ever smelled in my life (aside from Hanji’s not so subtle passes of gas). 

_ ‘Now that I think about I haven’t showered in the last twenty four hours. Or brushed my teeth.’  _

I quickly strip so that I’m in nothing but my birthday suit and practically jump into the river.  Even though I know I don’t have any soap that can get rid of the horrible smell, I still scrub myself with so much determination that if anyone saw me they’d think I was crazy.  I probably scrub myself raw for at least half an hour before deciding that I’m clean enough for someone who doesn’t have soap. 

I change when I get onto land and shake myself dry a good distance from where my clothes were lying in a pile on the ground. When I’m dry I hesitantly pull my boxers up to cover myself. I stare at my clothes on the ground, not being able to will myself to put dirty clothes over my clean body.  After the inner crises in my head is solved I go over to the pile of clothes and soak each article in the river. After wringing them out, I put them on the branch of a tree to dry. 

I go back to the berry bush. I, once again, have no idea what to do while my clothes dry. If I try to find my way back home, then there’s no doubt I’ll end up even more lost than I am now. I'll probably go so far into the forest that I end up in some human village.  Then they’ll probably judge me immediately because of the rumors they’ve made up then kill me.  

_ ‘Yeah, that sounds about right.’ _

~

Throughout the day I ate the rest of the berries on the bush and waited for my clothes to dry. When they were done, they didn’t smell like the special powder mom used to wash our clothes. They didn’t have a smell except for the very faint scent of musk which upset me. I didn’t bother putting on my hunting outfit before falling asleep next to the now bare berry bush. I shifted and curled into another tight ball and I told myself I would go hunting the next day.

* * *

**Day 3**

When I woke up the sun was a little past its highest point, so that meant it was about 1pm. I lied there lazily in front of the bush for about an hour and took another hour to  _ properly  _ cleanse myself without the use of soap to help me, get dressed, and make sure I still had all of the contents of my cloak. Everything in it was valuable and would be able to help me if I got into any major trouble. It had everything I needed. 

_ ‘Yeah, everything but soap and some freaking toothpaste.’  _

By the time I started my hunt it was around 2:15. As  walked around the forest in my humanoid form, I didn’t see any animals that would help satisfy my hunger. All I saw were insects that I most  _ definitely  _ was  **_NOT_ ** going to eat and birds that flew too high above the ground for me to be able to catch. It was going on maybe 3pm when I finally spotted something. Well, more like someone. 

It was a boy wearing a bright red hood and had a basket in his hands. I knew he had food on him because I could smell the dried meat in his basket. 

_ ‘Great, food. Now how do I get it…’ _

I not so quietly got into a bush behind the boy after he sat down and pulled out what seemed to be a biscuit and some jam. He paused his eating and I stopped myself immediately, for fear of him searching for what was making the sound, then finding and killing me. After a moment of silence he shrugged it off and continued to eat. Next he pulls out fruit and after half of the fruit is gone he pulls out exactly what I want. 

In his hand are slices of dried meat. Without thinking I move slowly to get closer to him not knowing how much noise I was really making. I snap out of it and pause in my footsteps. Then he calls out to me. 

“Hello?”

I don’t answer. I’m already doing a crappy job of stalking my prey so why would I call back. 

“Is anyone out there?” 

At this point I’m a little tempted to go out and beg the boy for food. When I don’t answer, he shrugs it off and slowly but surely falls asleep against the trunk of the tree.  I shift to my wolf form to get into a better position and wait about half an hour to make sure he’s completely asleep before stalking towards his basket slowly and as quiet as possible. After about five minutes of slow stalking I finally reach the basket that holds my prize. I use my nose to gently open the side of the basket and duck my head in. What I see makes my mouth water. The meat is sitting perfectly atop a red and white checkerboard blanket and the biscuits and fruit he was eating earlier.

Without the rational part of my brain intact, I greedily start to eat the pieces of dried meat. While I was eating I didn’t notice how much noise the basket was making. Or the boy stirring in his sleep. And I most definitely didn’t notice him waking up and staring at me with large emerald eyes. 

“Hey…”

I paused.

“What are you doing?!”

  
  


 


	4. A/N

Sooooo.....I'm still going to continue this fix but it probably won't be updated till November maybe. I have projects to do and homework to catch up on. So this is gonna go on a mini hiatus. Sorry once again. When I start updating again I'll probably do so every week or two.  
Till next time


	5. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!! I finally got this chapter done. School has been hectic and my laptop was confiscated for......various reasons, but that's beside the point. I'm just glad I got this uploaded. From now on the updates will be pretty random so I can't really tell you when the next chapter will be up, but I'm gonna guess and say sometime before Christmas. Who knows?  
> Also, a very MINOR change has been added. Levi is now 11 and Eren will be 14.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Happy Thanksgiving!!

I awoke to the sound of my basket rustling furiously beside me. My eyes fluttered open slowly so that they were now half lidded and I turned my head towards the source of the noise. Since my mind and and eyes were still hazy with the last remnants of sleep, I couldn’t completely comprehend what was next to me. What I saw in my basket was a ball of silky ivory fur with a sleek but bushy tail. My immediate thought, for whatever reason, was skunk. 

“Hey…” My voice came out slightly scratchy and my throat was a bit dry. The sleek ball of ivory fur, which was no larger than a year old baby, stopped abruptly and tensed slightly. My eyes and mind had finally cleared and I could see that the ball of fur was, in fact, not a skunk, but a wolf pup. I could also see that its head was in my basket.

Where my food was. It was eating _my food_.

“What are you doing!?” 

The ball tensed further and I stood up from my not so comfortable seat in front of the large tree. When I stood up I forcefully snatched my basket away from the wolf pup, making it lose its balance and fall over. I checked in my basket to see what the thief had stolen and saw that almost all of my dried meat was gone. 

“What the hell?!” I whipped my head around viciously, surprised that I didn’t give myself whiplash, to glare at the animal and scold it, but what I saw broke my heart. 

In front of me was the black wolf pup sitting on its hind legs with its head down, shaking, and letting out small whimpers. The pup was skinny too. It wasn’t so skinny that it looked to be dying of starvation, but it didn’t seem as though it hadn't had a proper meal in about three or four days. Seeing the pup like this washed away any ill thoughts I had and triggered my ‘Mom mode’ as what Mikasa liked to call it.

“Hey." I said softly. I crouched down slowly in front of the pup and was about to held out the palm of my hand to the pup when it flinched and shied away. Afraid I was too quick, I jerked my hand back and held it to my chest.  

_ ‘Okay, let’s try that again.’  _

I began to speak softly again. 

“Hey it’s okay. I'm not gonna hurt ya.” 

The pup’s whimpers gradually came to a stop after my many statements of my good intentions.  _ ‘Good’  _

I slowly reached out the palm of my hand again and waited patiently for the pup to move. “Com on buddy. It’s alright. Not gonna harm you.” 

Although the the shaking had stopped the pup still didn’t move and its head was still pointed towards the ground.  _ ‘Come ooon. I just wanna help you. What can I do to -oh!’  _ I looked in my basket for the last of my dried meat and looked at it longingly.   _ ‘Oh well.’  _

“Hey, look what I have.” 

The pup finally lifted its head and I was amazed to see beautiful smoky grey eyes. They looked like the skies on a cloudy day right before a thunderstorm. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the movement of the black pup, while it was taking small tentative steps towards my outstretched hand. First it sniffed the underside of my palm then a few seconds after, greedily ate the last piece of meat. It licked my hand once then pulled away, now looking me square in the eye.  

_ ‘It worked.’  _

“Why are you by yourself buddy. Where’s your mommy? Shouldn’t she be with you?" At this, the pup visually deflated. “What’s the matter? Are you lost?’ 

The pup hesitated before slowly nodding its head.  _ ‘Oh no…’  _

“You poor thing.” Once again, I reached out my hand, but this time over its head before stopping. “Oh is it okay if I pet you?” 

Once again the hesitated but instead of nodding or shaking, it brought its head up the rest of the way to meet my hand and I chuckled. 

“Alright then. I take that as a yes.” I lightly scratched the top of the skull covered in ivory fur and gradually moved down to the neck and eventually arrived at its back where I added a bit more pressure and force to my scratching. The pup seemed to enjoy this because soon, it fell onto its side with its tail wagging and foot kicking in the air.  I couldn’t help but smile and rub its pink little tummy.  Now the pup was wagging and kicking in a way that made it look like it was having one of those dreams where dogs would run around freely. 

In short, it was adorable. 

About thirty seconds later, I stopped petting  and stood up. The pup (who I found out was a boy while petting him) whined and sat on his hind legs. 

“What is it?” 

He then stood up and walked closer to me and nudged his little head against my shin with its nose, and as it was walking I noticed it's not so subtle limp. 

“Hey, are you hurt little guy?” He looked at me with his gunmetal orbs and nodded once. A shiver had ran down my back for reasons I didn't quite understand yet.  “How? What happened to you out here?” 

_ ‘He can’t answer you Jaeger.’  _

Right. 

“Ah, never mind. You can’t answer. My bad.” I scratched the nape of my neck bashfully and thought of ways to communicate with the pup. From what I could tell he was very smart and could somehow understand human language.

_ ‘Hmm….how do I help him?’   _ Then an idea came to mind.  _ ‘I could nurse him back to health at home’.  _ I thought. 

_ ‘Mika would absolutely freak out about having a wild animal in the house. Especially a wolf, but oh well. This little guy is hurt without a mother to look after him.’  _

 As I thought a little while longer I came to a conclusion. 

_ 'Alright it’s decided.' _

“Hey pal, how ‘bout I take you with me to finish this errand I have to run, then I’ll take you to my home and help you get better. I’ll even help you look for your mother. How does that sound?”

The pup was still for a moment and looked a little weary, but then he gave a little nod. 

“Great, let’s go then. I have to get back home before sundown or Mika’ll kill me.”  The pup stood up to walk but I was not going to let him do so with an injured ankle. I picked him up slowly and he gave a surprised yelp.  

“You’re not going to be doing any walking while you’re injured.” I folded my arms over my chest and placed him on top. 

“Now let’s go. I have someone I need to see.” I began walking before I remembered, “Oh! By the way, I’m Eren. Eren Jaeger.” 

The pup gave a low growl of acknowledgement and I resumed my trip to see my parents. 

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcomed but...please don't try to hurt my feelings. I'm just an ereri fangirl attempting to write a story with plot


End file.
